


c de celo

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: La presencia de Luke había alterado sus hormonas ya que Luke era dulce y atento con el,lo que más le gustó fue que no lo callara cuando empezara a hablar y lo escuchaba y se había adelantado su celo era la única parte que odiaba de ser omega...





	c de celo

C celo alpha/omega Luke/Spencer 

El alpha es dulce en este fic y básicamente es puro lemon 

Habían pasado 1 mes desde que Luke un alpha soltero llego a la unidad y 2 semanas desde que Emily es la alpha que quedo a cargo de la unidad ese día llego temprano a la oficina y noto que Spencer no estaba en su escritorio cosa que se le hizo extraño siempre llegaba temprano y le gustaba por el olor que emanaba, olia a café y libros nuevos, busco a García 

-¿García y ¿Reid?-preguntó Luke

-está indispuesto-dijo García simplemente sin verlo 

-¿pero está bien?-preguntó Luke 

-¿te interesa?-García se dio la vuelta viendo que había preocupación en sus ojos -si y no sólo porque sea un omega sin compromiso-dijo Luke, Garcia no estaba convencida y continuaron con su trabajo Mientras tanto Reid se había encerrado en su departamento, al igual que las ventanas y puso la alarma que Hotch le había ordenado hacerlo después que un alpha dé un departamento vecino intento violarlo . 

La presencia de Luke había alterado sus hormonas ya que Luke era dulce y atento con el,lo que más le gustó fue que no lo callara cuando empezara a hablar y lo escuchaba y se había adelantado su celo era la única parte que odiaba de ser omega ya se había dado dos duchas de agua fría y había olvidado adquirir sus supresores envuelto en la bata regreso a la habitación y saco del cajón un pequeño dildo de color azul se acostó sobre el montón de almohadas y con su propia lubricación empezó a meterlo mientras pensaba en Luke, con el control remoto prendió la velocidad a la 1era potencia y sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo A la hora de la comida Spencer no estaba en condiciones, tomó su celular y marco un número Era día de papeleo no había casos y Luke estaba preocupado por Spencer no se podía concentrar hasta que sonó su teléfono 

-Alvez-respondió Luke 

-alpha-Luke pudo distinguir la voz de Spencer 

-¿estas bien?-se levanto y se metio al baño para tener mas privacidad 

-no, ayúdeme por favor-pidio Reid

-¿tienes alguna alarma activada?-pregunto Luke

-si pero el código es…-el omega estaba por decirle el código cuando se desmayo con el teléfono en la mano y el vibrador dentro de el.

-¡Spencer!-grito Luke y manteniendo el teléfono prendido fue con Pretniss

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto Emily notando que Luke estaba agitado

-nececito el código de la alarma de Spencer-dijo Luke 

-¿Spencer esta bien?-pregunto Emily con preocupación, era la única que sabia que Spencer estaba en celo y por eso faltaría 4 dias al trabajo

-se desmayo cuando estaba hablando conmigo-dijo Luke y Emily le anoto el código y Luke se fue manejando lo mas rápido posible solo por esta ocasión uso las sirenas de la SUV y llego al departamento del castaño en menos de 15 minutos, subió al tercer piso y metio el código, entro al cuarto y por inercia saco su arma pero el olor del omega era muy intenso, se tenía que controlar si queria ayudar a su compañero, no queria perder a alguien más, llego a la habitación principal, ya habia estado ahí , bajo su arma cuando vio que Spencer estaba solo, la dejo cerca de ellos y se acercó al omega viendo que se habia desmayado su pulso estaba bien y empezaba a estar caliente , apago el teléfono y con mucho cuidado saco el vibrador sin lastimarlo pero esa zona estaba muy sensible por lo que despertó

-alpha-murmuro Spencer viendo a Luke 

-confía en mi, vas a estar bien -dijo el Alpha y notaba que su compañero intentaba levantarse pero se sentía mareado

-ven vamos a curarte primero-dijo Luke pero noto que Spencer se sentaba en sus piernas mientras empezaba a frotarse contra el 

-Spencer-Luke pronuncio su nombre a modo de gemido mientras el Alpha acariciaba su espalda, el olor del moreno lo hizo calmarse, aprovecho que se habia distraído para acostar al castaño en la cama mientras se quitaba su ropa y admiraba su cuerpo ahora que podía, es más hermoso que se imaginaba. 

-alpha- murmuro Reid al ver esa perfecta musculatura -eres hermoso-dijo el alpha volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de Spencer con sus dedos pellizcaba los pequeños pezones del omega todo su cuerpo estaba caliente y más porque estaba con el alpha que deseaba, volvió a gemir, Spencer movía sus caderas buscando contacto con Luke. 

Descendió a los muslos y empezo a acariciar su entrepierna, coloco una almohada en la cadera para elevarla y no lastimarlo manteniendo a Spencer a la expectativa, empezo a meter un dedo mientras que a la vez masturbaba su miembro sacándole gemidos, queria que llegaran al climax juntos Spencer gimió intentando levantarse, pero Luke no lo dejo diciéndole que el se encargaría de todo, que el disfrutara, no tuvo que prepararlo mucho porque el juguete lo habia echo por el pero de todas formas no queria lastimarlo asi que lo preparo más mientras lo estimulaba, su propio miembro empezaba a crecer por la estimulación que estaba dando, sabía que estando dentro iba a crecer mas

-abre las piernas-ordeno antes de relamerse y el omega obedeció abriendo sus piernas, tenía algo de miedo, pero sabía que Luke no lo iba a lastimar, Hotch fue el último y estaban en un caso en Nebraska cuando pasó. Luke consideró que estaba lo suficientemente preparado empezo a entrar despacio dándole tiempo de que se acostumbrara y ante una seña de Spencer el alpha empezó a moverse mientras Spencer enredaba sus piernas en la cadera y empezaba a gemir -alpha más-gimió Spencer, Luke solo gruñía mientras el alpha lo embestía y Spencer sentía que su calentura iba cediendo El alpha cambio de posición, se sentó en la cama de tal manera que su miembro entrara hasta el fondo, Reid lo sintio y gimió usando los fuertes brazos de Luke como apoyo, sentía como con cada embestida que daba sentía como ese miembro iba creciendo mas en su interior, sabia lo que podía llegar a pasar una vez terminaran y realmente ambos lo deseaban 

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Luke y vio que Spencer asintió con su cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados y Luke estaba agradecido de que Spencer se lo estuviera pasando bien con el ya que aun les faltaba 4 dias mas, las embestidas eran fuertes pero no agresivas para no lastimarlo, apretó las nalgas y marco su cuello haciéndolo estremecer, Luke sabía que ya faltaba poco para que llegaran, con su mano empezo a masturbar a ambos para acelerar un poco el nudo en su miembro empezaba poco a poco inflamarse y , Spencer gruño dándole a entender que estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo, Spencer se vino primero manchando su vientre y Luke se vino despues con un gemido casi animal llenándolo por completo, ambos cayeron cansados en la cama pero Luke seguía dentro de su omega

-ah, Alpha-dijo Spencer y Luke entendía lo que Spencer queria decir 

-no lo puedo sacar hasta que se desinflame por completo-dijo Luke y Spencer lo comprendía, lo habia leído en libros pero nunca lo ah echo, con Hotch fue puro sexo pero con Alvez podría ser algo más, cuando Luke salió del habia poquita sangre pero su omega ya estaba dormido, se encargo de cuidar de el, fue a la cocina por agua y fruta cuando Spencer este mejor podrán hablar. 

Fin


End file.
